Joyeux Noel, ma vie (Feliz Navidad, mi vida)
by missonic98
Summary: Se aclara, esto es Yaoi. (Relación HombrexHombre) Así que no lo lean si no les gusta, están advertidos xD Bien, este fanfic es un 'Especial de Navidad'. (nomedigas(?) Como varios fans de SnK y del Riren/Ereri saben, el cumpleaños del enano Ravioli(?) es el mismo día de Navidad, así que Eren le dará algo especial a su querido sargento :'D


Era la fiesta de Navidad. En el Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaban algunos cadetes solitarios, el resto, se fueron con sus familias a celebrar esta fecha de Familia, Compañerismo y Amistad. Los pocos cadetes que se encontraban ahí estaban en el comedor, comiendo un poco de pollo, sólo el Rey y algunas familias prestigiadas del muro Sina tenían permitido comer Pavo, era algo muy valioso. En el comedor, las velas daban una tenue luz anaranjada, dándole calidez al espacio. Ya era de noche, casi era 25 de Diciembre, sólo faltaban unos minutos.

- Oi, Levi, ¿No estás emocionado? -Preguntó la castaña de anteojos, Hanji, que estaba al lado derecho del mencionado.

- .. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? -Respondió este con toda la amargura típica de él.

- ¿No sabes qué día va a ser? ¡Tu Cumpleaños! -Dijo la castaña que parecía estar más emocionada que el azabache, el cual sólo respondió dándole un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Y? -Encaró secamente volteando a ver a la chica de anteojos, con algo de pesadez.

- . . . Eres un amargado… ¿por qué no estás emocionado de que vas a cumplir 35 años? -Dijo la castaña sonriendo, sabía que lo había hecho enojar. Y sí, el azabache le respondió dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con su mano.- Auu! -Gimió.-

- Precisamente por eso no quiero recordarlo. Tch. -Otro sorbo a su café, mientras veía la mesa bien decorada con las velas antes mencionadas.- No sé que tienen de importancia los Cumpleaños, sólo te vuelves un año más viejo. -Cruzó las piernas cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el sabor que le había dejado el café.

- ¡Pe…pero te dan regalos! ¡Y es el único día del año que, en tu caso, te dan regalos! -Trató de convencer al azabache, pero se veía más concentrado en su café que en ella.- A propósito de regalos… -Se levantó, yendo hacia un pequeño árbol que tenían, algo adornado con unas piezas de papel de colores, abajo había regalos, envueltos en papel también de colores.

Cuando el azabache vio una cajita en particular, que había hecho él, recordó para quién era, hasta ese momento no lo había visto, ni siquiera lo vio mientras comían.

- Irwin… -Desdobló sus piernas al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al rubio en su lado izquierdo y dejaba la taza de café en la mesa.- ¿No has visto a Eren? -Preguntó el ojigris, sin cambiar su semblante despreocupado, pero sí le preocupaba un poco.

- Me dijo que no iba a cenar... -Respondió el rubio, volteando a ver hacia abajo al azabache, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que estaba preocupado, si no, no se lo habría preguntado.- Dijo que tenía… un asunto que atender…

Por la mente del azabache cruzaron 2 personas: Un rubio de la edad de Eren, de ojos azules y grandes, un inútil. Y una de rasgos asiáticos pelinegra, la hermana molesta.

- _''Tal vez se fue con ellos…no… me lo habría dicho… ¿no? ¿¡No somos una maldita pareja!?''_

El rubio, al ver al menor tan pensativo y frunciendo el ceño, dedujo lo que estaba pensando, Eren ya le había dicho al Comandante lo que tramaba, era una pequeña sorpresa para su Sargento. Más sin embargo, le dio una pequeña pista.

- Tú tranquilo. Sigue aquí en el Cuartel. Yo mismo vigilé quién salía y a donde, él no salió. Tranquilízate y disfruta de la compañía. -Tenía razón, tenía que relajarse, el castaño ya aparecerá por ahí, pero aún así lo ansiaba un poco, quería darle aquel regalito que tenía para él bajo el árbol.

- Levi, aquí está tu regalo. -Se acercó la castaña, sentándose al lado del oji-gris. -…Pero ábrelo en secreto… -Susurró pegando su mano al oído del Sargento.

¿Para qué tanto alboroto? Era una simple cajita, algo larga, forrada de azul. El azabache levantó una ceja al momento de que abría aquella misteriosa caja, no estaba muy emocionado que digamos, los regalos de esa cuatro ojos no le importaban mucho, pero aún así se agradecía. Retiró un poco el papel que cubría la caja de cartón, dejándose ver más papel, envuelto en algo largo. El Sargento palpó un poco con su mano, tratando de descifrar lo que era. Largo... duro... y redondeado.

- ¿Qué es esto, cuatro ojos? -Volteó a verla, confundido, tenía una idea de que era, pero quería que la castaña le aclarara las ideas.

La mencionada se agachó un poco, otra vez al oído del azabache, cubriendo esta vez, con las dos manos la oreja, poniendo su rostro entre ellas.

- Es un Dildo. -Rió un poco, causándole cosquillas al azabache.- Espero que a ti y a Eren les guste~ -Rió un poco más, esta vez se retiró de la oreja del contrario, tapando su boca tratando de contener la risa.

- Necesitaba uno. Gracias. -Dijo el azabache con toda naturalidad, tapando la cajita.

- E…ehh….? Creía que me ibas a patear… -Aquella reacción del azabache era algo rara, parece que si le gustó el regalo.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? -Miró a la castaña con ojos filosos, ansiando patear su trasero.

- N…no… -Dijo nerviosa, moviendo ambas manos en frente de ella.

- 12:00 am. -Anunció Irwin mirando su reloj, era ya Navidad, 25 de Diciembre.- ¡Feliz Navidad! -Sonrió levantándose de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que todos, para darse un abrazo.

Alguien sacó una botella de vino, repartió copas para todos en la mesa, pasando por aquel tumulto de abrazos y cariño. Sirvió en todas las copas y dejó la botella en el centro de la mesa. El azabache fue el único que se quedó sentado, viendo a todos abrazarse tan cariñosamente, tanto amor comenzaba a asquearle. ¿Por qué todos actuaban de esa manera? Se supone que el ''amor'' se debía de demostrar todos los días. No solo uno o dos días al año. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, mientras tomaba una copa de aquel vino que habían servido y tomaba un trago mientras cruzaba las piernas. Aquella sesión de abrazos terminó, y se devolvieron todos a su lugar.

- Un brindis porque estamos aquí reunidos… La Legión de Reconocimiento. -Irwin tomó su copa y la levantó, mirando a todos los presentes.- Brindemos también…por todos los caídos. Que su alma descanse en paz. -Algunos se levantaron y chocaron las copas, tomando después de esta misma. Por supuesto que el Sargento no se levantó, se quedó en su silla tomando su tercera copa.- Y por supuesto, hay que festejar el Cumpleaños de uno de nosotros. -Continuó Irwin, quedándose parado aún con la copa en mano.- Sargento Rivaille. -Dirigió la mirada hacia él, el cual se sentía observado, casi todas las personas del comedor lo miraban, como obligándolo con la mirada a levantarse y dar la cara. Lo cual hizo, algo tambaleante, había tomado mucho vino, las copas no eran muy pequeñas.- Feliz Cumpleaños Levi. -El rubio le ofreció su copa, queriendo chocarla con la del azabache.

El Sargento levantó su copa y la chocó con la del Comandante, recibiendo después un afectivo abrazo de parte de este. Entre aquel apretado abrazo, el oji-gris sólo pensaba en su vino, estaba cuidando que no se cayera el líquido. Al por fin ser liberado, dirigió la mirada hacia los demás, que también levantaban su copa para chocarla con él. El azabache arqueó una ceja, cumpliendo el deseo de varios, de abrazarlo y desearle Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños.

- ''_Ya es la 1am… Eren debería de estar dormido… No lo he visto. '' _Yo me retiro… -El azabache se había tomado ya casi 6 copas de vino, estaba algo ebrio, pero seguía consciente.- Tomé mucho vino… Tch. -Se levantó de su silla, algo tambaleante se tomó del respaldo de la silla, tratando de mejorar un poco su caminar a la vista de los presentes.

- Descansa, Levi. -Sonrieron algunos cadetes al momento que decían eso, despidiendo al Sargento con sólo el afecto de una sonrisa.

- Joyeux Noel. -Mencionó en Francés, antes de cruzar la puerta que llevaba a los pasillos.

- Feliz Cumpleaños! -Dijeron al unísono, los sonidos se hicieron sordos al momento de que el azabache cruzó la puerta.

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hacia su habitación, preguntándose aún dónde estaba Eren, mientras ponía una mano en sus bolsillos, porque en la otra sostenía el ''regalito'' que le había dado Hanji. Al encontrar la puerta de su habitación, giró hacia ésta misma, abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, al momento que cerraba la puerta, le brillaron ligeramente los ojos, aquella vista era jodidamente hermosa, tanto que quedó en shock por unos segundos.

- Feliz Cumpleaños… Levi… -Musitó Eren con su cara ardiendo de color carmín intenso.

El castaño había amarrado sus muñecas en el respaldo de la cama, teniendo ambas unidas con un las correas de su uniforme. Estaba completamente desnudo, su miembro era parcialmente cubierto con un listón rojo con un moño en la punta de aquel excitado y palpitante miembro, minutos antes se había masturbado un poco para esto. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, algo agitado por el nerviosismo. Su cara estaba completamente roja, mirando a su amante que estaba atónito aún. Éste dejó el regalo de la castaña en el primer buró que vio mientras cerraba un poco su boca y rogaba a su ser y su cuerpo que se controlara, pero era casi inevitable, era demasiado…excitante.

- E…ren… -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, su miembro reaccionaba de forma violenta ante lo que sus ojos veían.

- Tsk… -Volteó la cabeza para evitar la mirada del azabache, estaba completamente avergonzado, sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza, su cara no podía estar más roja.

El azabache se acercó al menor, aún gozando de aquella gloriosa vista.

- Gra…cias… -Tocó levemente el pecho del menor, causándole un estremecimiento a éste. Deseaba poseer aquel cuerpo, como muchas veces antes, pero ahora iba a hacer algo que nunca había hecho con él… Bondage.

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo aún más incomodidad en su entrepierna, movía instintivamente sus piernas y sus caderas.

- Hazlo... Levi… Pídeme lo que quieres que haga… -Frunció el ceño, nunca había dicho aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas y pecaminosas…- Soy todo tuyo esta noche… Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo…

El azabache parecía no controlarse ante aquellas palabras, así que tocó de nuevo el pecho ajeno, sintiendo como se estremecía de nuevo. Era tan hermoso, podía ver las reacciones totales del menor, el cómo se comportaba tan sumiso, tan provocador. Su entrepierna comenzó a apretarle, no podía ser... ¿Sólo con verlo así se había excitado tanto? Al parecer sí, y era algo que le rogaba tener a Eren en sus brazos, entrando en él en repetidas ocasiones. Dios, lo deseaba tanto… tanto…

- … ¿Lo que yo quiera? -Trató de aclarar el azabache, aún no creía que el menor le había pedido eso, sólo quería corroborar que no fuera una ilusión por el estado en el que se encontraba.

- … Lo que quieras. Soy... tu regalo… Haz lo que quieras conmigo… -El castaño desvió drásticamente la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado con aquello, estaba planeándolo desde hace semanas, incluso le dijo a Irwin lo que tenía planeado y que lo entretuviera hasta después de las 12. No sabía porque hasta ese momento se sentía tan apenado, era sólo mostrar su cuerpo ante la persona que ama.

El azabache no podía contener tanta belleza ante sus ojos, y decidió poner manos a la obra. Se subió a la cama, posando sus rodillas a los costados del menor, causándole a éste aún más nerviosismo, y con ello, excitación.

- Me encanta este regalo… -Se agachó para besar al castaño, respondiendo el otro inexperta y torpemente, tratando de seguir el ritmo de los labios de su Sargento.

El azabache se separó para besar la mejilla color carmín, le parecía tan lindo, el menor todo sonrojado por mostrarse desnudo ante su amante, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Amó el detalle de estar atado de las muñecas, y aquel sensual moño rojo que tenía envuelto en su miembro. Agradeció en parte estar algo pasado de copas, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su castaño, un millón de perversiones cruzaron por su cabeza cuando lo vio así, y más cuando le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera hacer con él. Sin límites. No existían aquella noche. Podía tomar al castaño tantas veces como quisiera, hacerlo suyo cuantas veces quisiera. Sin duda, era uno de los mejores regalos de todos.

El Sargento optó por quitarse la ropa, no quería que el castaño fuera el único desnudo, comenzó por su camisa, sentándose ligeramente sobre el vientre del castaño, moviendo suavemente sus caderas al momento que se desabotonaba aquel estorboso trozo de tela.

- Espero que no te arrepientas mañana… mocoso… -Lanzó la camisa fuera de ahí, cayendo la misma en algún lugar del suelo.

- N…No lo haré… He estado planeando esto durante semanas… Si fuera a arrepentirme no lo habría hecho. Además, me encanta que a usted le haya gustado. -El castaño sonrió suavemente… inocentemente mejor dicho. Aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía ver jodidamente adorable y vulnerable. No iba a mentir, el azabache quería tenerlo ya mismo, ver aquellas caras de placer, totalmente sonrojado, perdido en aquellas deliciosas sensaciones. Simplemente el mayor quería ver aquello. Ya.

- Hm… de acuerdo. Sólo te advertiré… -Se dirigió al oído del castaño, sintiendo su mejilla arder.- Esto será mucho más violento que otras ocasiones. -Mordió la oreja del menor, para después ir en busca de su cuello. Quería probar cada centímetro de su Eren, saber a qué sabe aquel exquisito cuerpo excitado que tenía bajo él.

- Ah…. -Aquel gemido que lanzó el castaño fue más de sorpresa que de placer por la mordida y los besos bajo su oreja. Comenzaba a tener algo de miedo del azabache, no sabía qué tanto lo iba a hacer sufrir, pero él estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, era regalo del azabache de todas maneras. Podía hacer todo lo que quisiera.- S…Sí… e-estoy dispuesto a… soportar todo lo que me haga… Mhm… yo soy… todo suyo… no sólo hoy… siempre, siempre soy suyo. -Daba ligeros suspiros ante aquellos sensuales besos, el mayor sabía realmente donde besar, sabe donde son los puntos débiles del muchacho, lo sabe todo de él, prácticamente todos los días se muestra completamente desnudo ante él.

- Es bueno saber eso… -Recalcó para después ir a morder el hombro del menor, sintiendo suaves estremecimientos de parte de éste.- Estás demasiado excitado… ¿Qué te parece si atendemos esa linda erección de una vez? -Quería disfrutar aquel momento lo más que se pudiese, aunque, estando en ese estado no le ayudaba demasiado, quería poseerlo, penetrarlo tantas veces quisiera. Estaba demasiado excitado y algo fuera de sí. Bajó la cabeza, repartiendo cálidos besos por el pecho caliente del castaño, hasta su miembro, donde jugó un poco con el listón, tomando este mismo y deslizarlo por todo lo largo del miembro ajeno.

- Ah… -El menor entrecerró los ojos, desviando su vista, realmente no podía hacer nada, no podía mover sus brazos, estaba completamente inmóvil, eso hizo que con tan sólo unos simples roces estuviera deseando a su Sargento. Deseaba tenerlo dentro de él como en tantas veces anteriores, saborear el dulce elixir que salía de él. Lo deseaba ahora más que nunca.

- Vamos a dilatarte un poco… ¿De acuerdo? -Parecía un niño diciendo lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba cumpliendo una de sus más remotas fantasías, planeaba gozar hasta que no pudiera más. El menor sólo asintió aceptando todo lo que decía el mayor que iba a hacer con él, de todas maneras no podía negarse.- Abre las piernas. -Ordenó. A lo cual Eren respondió haciéndolo. Agradeció que no había puesto correas en sus pies, había considerado eso, pero al final no lo hizo porque sabía que el mayor le iba a pedir algo así. El azabache agachó la cabeza, comenzando a dilatar aquel caliente orificio con su lengua. Moviéndola en círculos, mientras que con sus manos sostenía los muslos de su pareja.

- Ah…! Le..vi… ahhnn… -Apretó sus párpados, aquello se sentía tan bien, nunca había experimentado algo así… era asombroso como el azabache movía su lengua, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, sabía cómo le gustaba al menor.

El azabache terminó de humedecer aquella área tan caliente, para después introducir uno de sus dedos, comenzándolo a mover, tocando las paredes de su interior como otras veces anteriores, localizando aquel punto de intenso placer.

- ¿Ahí está bien… Eren…? -Besó sus muslos, sabiendo que ya había encontrado aquel punto.

- Ah! S…Sí… muy… bien… -Su rostro comenzó a nublarse del placer, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso, estando atado, no podía mover otra cosa más que sus piernas, aquella sensación era extrañamente placentera.

- Me alegra… -Lamió aquella parte que estaba en la base de su miembro, una parte que jamás había probado, los testículos del menor.

- Ahh! Le..vi.. que está…? Haaah... -Volteaba a todos lados, completamente fuera de sí, veía a su Sargento trabajar en ambas partes que causaban suma excitación en él.

- ¿Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera, no? Pues quiero probar cada célula de tu cuerpo… Aún si te corres, no dejaré de hacerlo. Seguiré probando esta deliciosa piel. -Besó los muslos del chico, al mismo tiempo que metía un segundo dedo en él y lo movía rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo del interior de su amante.

- Ahh! No diga cosas tan… vergonzosas… hhhnng…. -El menor movía las caderas instintivamente cuando el mayor salía de su interior, deseando más y más.

- ¿Vergonzosas…? ¿El que te desee es vergonzoso? -El mayor besó la punta de aquel lindo miembro, causando otro estremecimiento al menor.

- Ahhhnn… n…no… no lo es… es sólo que… no sé porque le gusta tanto mi piel… -Suspiró el castaño, algo agitado por aquellas atenciones.

- Me encanta tu piel… es dulce y suave… muy deliciosa… -Lamió el torso ajeno, mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón, liberando a su miembro de aquella prisión, sintiendo un gran desahogo. -Mira cómo me tienes… -Se arrodilló para ponerse donde el menor pudiera ver la erección del azabache, era demasiado notable, algo dentro de el castaño pedía a gritos que ese suculento miembro estuviera dentro de su boca ahora mismo. Pero no podía pedirlo, tenía que esperar a que el mayor lo hiciera.

El azabache comenzó a masturbarse un poco enfrente del menor, semi-sentado en su vientre, quería calmar un poco aquellas sensaciones de posesión.

- Nee… Levi… Puedo… ¿Saborear tu delicioso miembro…? -Preguntó el menor, algo aturdido por el hecho de que su Sargento se estuviera masturbando enfrente de él, se sonrojó aún más, provocando que desviara la mirada.

- Hah...? -¿Será posible tanta belleza? Eren, pidiéndole que metiera su miembro mientras está atado y excitado, no podía negar aquella provocadora oferta.- Hn… Claro…

El Sargento guió su miembro a la boca de su amante, haciendo que lo probara con su lengua, lo cual hizo. Torpemente, el menor comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la punta del miembro del azabache.

- Haah… Eren… -El mayor metió un poco más su miembro en la boca de el chico, respondiendo el otro lamiendo todo lo que se pudiese.

- Hug... hgn… -Lanzaba unos cuantos gemidos mientras lamía su miembro, no sabía cuando se iba a separar, por la razón de que tenía atadas las manos, no podía mantenerlo pegado a él.

- Ah… eres bueno, mocoso…Pero… ¿te digo un secreto…? Ngh… quiero penetrarte… así que… -Sacó el miembro de la boca del menor, siendo un hilo de saliva el que aún unía el miembro con su boca.

El azabache fue hacia abajo, besando el pecho del menor, dirigiéndose a sus pezones, donde comenzó a lamerlos de manera circular.

- Ah! Levi…! -El menor se arqueó, mientras el Sargento estaba ocupado lamiendo y chupando aquellos suaves botones rosas.

El azabache dejó de hacerlo, era evidente que le gustaba eso a su Eren, pero iba a guardarlo para después. Por ahora, se dedicó a besar su vientre, yendo hacia aquel bulto que estaba anudado en aquel listón rojo fuego, para comenzar a masajearlo, lentamente, aún sin quitar el moño.

- Ahh! Heichou… Mhm!

- Estás muy excitado… me encanta eso… -Volvió a meter sus dos dedos dentro del menor, comenzando a masajear aquel punto de nuevo, dejando de acariciar ese lindo y suave miembro.

- Oh! Ah…! Le…vi… no… puedo más…

- Pídemelo… quiero que me digas qué quieres… -Besó la punta de ese miembro ya completamente excitado, que comenzaba a chorrear un poco de pre-semen.

- Quiero… tu miembro en mí… ¡Lo quiero! Quiero que… me penetres… duro…. -Había perdido toda inocencia con tan sólo decir eso, el mayor sacó los dedos del interior del chico, mientras ponía su miembro en la entrada de éste.

- No sabes cuánto amo que me pidas eso… Me provoca tanto… -Sin esperar más, entró en el menor, arrancándole a éste gemidos largos de placer. Entró completamente, sintiendo aquel húmedo y estrecho lugar una vez más, ese lugar que lo volvía completamente fuera de sí.

- Ah! -Cerró los párpados, sintiendo cómo su cara volvía a tornarse rojo intenso, comenzó a apretar los dientes y a abrir las piernas en cuanto sintió aquella intromisión. Su pecho subía y bajaba drásticamente, estaba agitado, bastante. Era un placer único, la impotencia de no poder mover sus manos era bastante placentera, comenzó a mover sus caderas con el miembro del Sargento dentro, haciendo que rozara en las paredes de su interior.- Haahh….

- Parece que estás… desesperado… -El azabache tomó el listón rojo de la entrepierna del menor, deshaciendo el moño, causándole estremecimientos a su pareja. Jugó un poco con el miembro del menor, deslizando su dedo en todo lo largo de éste, aún sin comenzar a embestirlo.- Eres tan lindo…

- Ah... Levi…. e…embístame… por favor… es mucha… excitación… -Mentalmente se castigó por decir aquellas cosas, pero parecía que aquel lenguaje pecaminoso le gustaba a su Sargento, y como él era su regalo, iba a complacerlo en cualquier fantasía o perversión que quisiera.

- …Te correrás hasta que yo diga. -Tomó con ambas manos el listón rojo pasión, para volver a rodear con éste el miembro del menor, haciendo finalmente un nudo algo apretado.

- L…Levi… si hace eso… yo… hnnn! -Fue interrumpido por una embestida del mayor, quien se había acomodado mejor, mientras apretaba los glúteos de su amante.

- Hah…estás tan…caliente… -El mayor embestía algo lento, quería disfrutar de aquello, tal como en sus fantasías más pervertidas. Se inclinó hacia el frente, comenzando a besar el cuello del muchacho, causándole estremecimientos placenteros.

- Ah! Levi… usted…sabe dónde…tocarme… Ah...! M…más rápido… -El menor tan rápidamente estaba perdido en el placer, era el efecto de tener las manos atadas, aquel sentimiento de no poder hacer nada, de solamente dejar que el mayor hiciera lo que quisiera con él, era realmente exquisito.

- Como desees… ah… siempre quise hacer esto… -El mayor ya estaba de igual manera perdido en aquellas intensas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, era la primera vez que el menor le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con él. Eso lo excitaba. Tenerlo sumiso, con tan sólo gemir como respuesta a sus actos, diciéndole cosas sumamente pervertidas. Comenzó a embestir más rápidamente, sintiendo que todo el placer comenzaba a acumularse en su miembro.- Ah… Eren… gime más…

- A…Ah...! Levi! Es tan… asombroso… tan… -Con cada palabra que gemía el menor, su cara se tornaba más roja, intentando ver al mayor a los ojos, con un ojo cerrado y la vista nublada.- Tan… delicioso… Ah!

- Mocoso… eres tan pervertido… -Bajó su cara para lamer sus pezones, de manera circular y morderlos de vez en cuando.- Me encanta… -Embestía al menor de forma rápida, viendo como su cuerpo iba y venía a causa de los movimientos, a cada embestida sentía que se iba a correr, era demasiado.

- Levi… me… me quiero correr…. AH! -Sintió una punzada en su miembro, haciendo que fuera imposible que se corriera, el Sargento había apretado muy fuerte el listón, justamente para ese fin.

- Dije que… te ibas a correr cuando yo quisiera… nghn… aún no… me quiero correr contigo… -La embestidas no cesaban, volviendo al castaño aún más loco, veía la cara del placer del Sargento, sus piernas moviéndose con los movimientos del mayor, quería correrse, quería liberar aquel intenso placer.

- Levi… quite… el listón… ahh! Es... asombroso… me quiero… venir! Mhm! -El Sargento no respondió nada ante la petición de su amante, sólo siguió embistiendo lanzando algunos gemidos roncos.

- ¿Se siente rico? -Sonrió ladinamente, al ver la cara del menor, sufriendo, pidiéndole a gritos que lo dejara correrse.

- S…Sí… mucho… Ah! Se siente muy rico…! -Al decir eso, la urgencia de correrse creció un poco más, no podía hacer nada, sólo podía gemir y recibir.- Levi…! Me quiero… correr...! Ya...! Haahh!

Para hacerlo sufrir un poco más, el mayor comenzó a masajear suavemente los testículos del menor, haciendo que aquello fuera aún más insoportable para éste.

- ¡AH! Tch! -El menor apretaba los dientes mientras movía sus caderas, sabía que cuando el mayor se corriera, lo iba a liberar a él. Era demasiado… el calor aumentaba junto con las embestidas, las caricias y los besos que el mayor depositaba por su pecho.

- Me… excita tanto… ah! Eren… -Fue hacia los labios del menor, para depositarle un beso hambriento y apasionado, el cual el otro aceptó gustoso, gimiendo en la boca de su Sargento.

El azabache se retiró, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, sintiendo que llegaba al fin el clímax.

- Eren… me voy a… -Al sentir aquel acumulo de placer en su miembro, deshizo el nudo del listón, dejando al menor libre.

- Ah! Levi…! a…AH! -Con un gemido al unísono, ambos se liberaron, sintiendo los estremecimientos de tan fuerte orgasmo.

El menor respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo como su Sargento se recostaba en su cuerpo, besando tranquilamente su pecho, aún estremeciéndose.

- Amé este regalo… ma vie_…_ -Fue y besó sus labios, de una manera simple y tierna, al momento de que salía de su interior, relajándose un poco.

- Que bien que te gustó… -Correspondió el beso dulcemente, susurrando entre sus labios.- Joyeux anniversaire.

- . . . Merci… -Susurró para besarlo más profundamente, abrazándolo del cuello.

Iba amaneciendo, el Sargento estaba en la cama, ya en la noche anterior había desamarrado a Eren y se durmieron juntos. El de cabellos azabaches se remolineó en la cama, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras frotaba su cara contra la cama mientras lanzaba pequeños gruñidos.

- Eren...? -Abrió los ojos buscando a su castaño, el que al parecer no estaba en la cama junto a él.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, anoche había dormido muy tarde y estaba muy cansado. Sinceramente no quería levantarse, pero tenía que. Caminó un poco hacia encontrar la ropa que había usado ayer en el suelo, recordando lo ocurrido hace unas horas. De mala gana las levantó, las dobló y puso en la esquina de su cama para llevarlas después a que las lavaran, por ahora se dedicó a vestirse, tenía puestos los bóxers solamente, y tenía que admitir que tenía frío, así que se puso una camisa de manga larga ignorando lo del uniforme, y otra camisa a manga corta arriba de la larga, para luego ponerse unos pantalones y botines cómodos. Salió de su habitación aún con el cabello algo desordenado, ya lo arreglaría después, por ahora quería saber dónde estaba su pequeño quinceañero. Fue directamente al comedor, no sabía realmente qué hora era, pero dedujo que tal vez estaban sirviendo el desayuno, cuando después le llegó en mente qué día era, así que sus deducciones se desviaron a que tal vez estaban abriendo los regalos ahora mismo.

- Buenos días… -Entró en el comedor, encontrándose que era cierto, estaban muy entretenidos abriendo los regalos, despedazando el papel como unos niños pequeños para ver lo que había adentro. El azabache sólo miró la escena por corto tiempo, para después desviar la mirada, al ver que su castaño no estaba ahí.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el comedor, estaban varias personas comiendo las sobras de anoche, era sólo algo recalentado. Miró las cabezas de todos, Hanji, Irwin… Mike… Eren. Efectivamente, ahí estaba su castaño, aquel mismo chico que lo había vuelto loco anoche, el mismo que gemía y gemía sin parar, ahí estaba, desayunando tranquilamente, se veía algo cansado, bueno, la noche anterior fue muy agotadora.

- Ah…! Levi… Feliz cumpleaños! Al fin te despertaste…. -Le dijo Hanji, con un pan en la boca, comiendo algo de puré de papa. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido nada, estaba con unas grandes ojeras, al igual que todos, por la desvelada de anoche.

- Tch, al parecer tú ni siquiera dormiste. -Caminó hacia Eren, posicionándose en su espalda, comenzando a sobar sus hombros, lo cual provocó pequeños estremecimientos en el menor.- Parece que la fiesta de ayer se alargó… eh? -Miró a Irwin, estaba igual que Hanji, ojeroso, con el cabello algo desordenado.

- …Se alargó un poco. -Musitó el rubio para seguir comiendo. Ni una palabra más ni una menos, la verdad es que no habían dormido nada, estuvieron toda la noche tomando y celebrando, platicando, etc.

- …Ya veo. -Recorrió sus manos a lo largo de los brazos del menor, causándole algunos escalofríos a éste. El azabache comenzó a rodear las muñecas de su igual, al ver que estaban algo rojas por lo de la noche anterior, las sobó con tranquilidad. Era bueno el que ya todos supieran de su relación, si no, ahora mismo se estaría haciendo un escándalo y el menor estaría más avergonzado que nunca.- Nee Eren… ¿ya viste que hay un pequeño regalo para ti en el árbol? -Susurró en su mejilla, para darle un pequeño beso en esta misma. Los presentes en la mesa se les quedaron viendo, Levi sólo los miró de reojo e inmediatamente voltearon como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Ah…? ¿Un regalo…? -Sonaba tan inocente después de lo sucedido anoche, simplemente aquello no podría superarse, lo que había pasado esa madrugada, era algo que ambos nunca olvidarán.

- . . . Sí, para ti. Ve… -Soltó al castaño, irguiéndose para después caminar hacia la alacena, dispuesto a prepararse un café.

El menor se le quedó viendo algo dudoso a su azabache, ¿algo para él? Bien, era algo obvio, era Navidad, pero aquel regalo de su parte había sido disfrutado por ambos, era una clase de ''regalo doble''. Se levantó de su silla, caminando directamente al árbol, con algo de curiosidad y ansiedad, realmente quería ver qué le había dado su sargento. Se arrodilló en donde estaban los regalos, haciendo que su curiosidad aumentara. Tomó los regalos, leyendo para quién eran, ansiando encontrar uno con su nombre, hasta que lo encontró. Era una caja mediana, de tamaño normal, ni tan grande ni pequeña, forrada de azul, con un moño plateado. Un papel al lado del moño decía su nombre y el del Sargento. _''De: Levi Rivaille. . . . Para: Eren Jaeger. ''_ Algo sencillo, pero algo que hizo que el corazón del castaño diera saltos, se emocionó mucho. Con cuidado, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con el regalo en estas mismas, aún viéndolo con ansias. Levantó cuidadosamente la tapa, dejando al descubierto algo de papel, cubriendo algo duro y del tamaño de la caja. Retiró cuidadosamente la bola de papel, dejando al descubierto otro papel, pero con algo escrito en cursiva, era la letra del Sargento.

_Joyeux Noel, ma vie… Je't aime._

_ Eren, espero que este regalo lo conserves como uno de tus más preciados tesoros, me costó mucho conseguirlo… Aunque, antes de que quites este pedazo de papel, quiero que sepas que todo lo que está impreso ahí, es lo que veremos juntos algún día._

_ Te lo prometo._

Y ahí terminó el dichoso mensaje, el castaño se quedó algo confundido, pero parece ser que estaba adivinando qué era. Retiró el recado, dejando al descubierto una cubierta dura y café, que tenía en letras doradas impreso ''_Las Maravillas de la Tierra''_. Le brillaron los ojos, estaba emocionado, era algo que siempre quiso tener, uno de esos libros prohibidos que Armin le había platicado. Retiró la caja, dejándola caer en el suelo junto con el recado, sosteniendo el libro con sus dos manos, lo abrió, lo primero que vio fue el mar. Aquel lugar que siempre quiso conocer, litros y litros de agua que nunca se terminaba, azul, lo más azul que había visto, con el reflejo del sol en él. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que decía la cartita: ''_Todo lo que está impreso ahí, es lo que veremos juntos algún día. Lo prometo. ''_. Soltó el libro, para levantarse rápidamente e ir con el azabache quien estaba viendo al menor parado al lado de la alacena, el castaño se dirigió hacia él para caer en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Sargento! Sargento! Gracias! -Lo estrujaba contra sí mismo, ocultando su rostro en un hombro del mayor.

- Tch… es sólo un libro… aunque… lo que dice el recado es verdad… Haré hasta lo imposible para que veamos el mar juntos… lo prometo Eren… juntos… -Besó la mejilla del castaño, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Te amo… Te amo… -Estrujó más a su Sargento, sintió que podía llorar de la felicidad.

- …También te amo Eren… te amo mucho…


End file.
